<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hilo Rojo del Destino by Minamika</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879353">Hilo Rojo del Destino</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minamika/pseuds/Minamika'>Minamika</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Destiny, Legends, M/M, Red String of Fate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:41:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minamika/pseuds/Minamika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La leyenda de como el emperador Sasuke encontró el otro lado de su hilo rojo del destino.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hilo Rojo del Destino</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hace muchos años, en un reino lejano reinaba un joven emperador cuyo nombre era Sasuke, el cual un día le llego el rumor de que en su reino existía una mujer con el don singular de ver «el hilo rojo del destino», al escuchar esto, el emperador no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reír con sorna, ya que no podía creer que la gente fuese tan ilusa como para creer ese tipo de estupideces, y para demostrar que aquella mujer no era más que una farsa la mando a llamar. Al llegar ante él, la mujer se presentó como Karin, la última sobreviviente de un antiguo clan de oráculos el cual se había extinto poco antes del que el joven emperador tomara el poder, Sasuke al querer saber hasta dónde podía llegar la mentira de aquella lunática, le ordeno (con una voz llena de burla) que siguiera el hilo que estaba en su dedo meñique. La mujer, sin poner protesta alguna, comenzó con su deber.</p><p>Al cabo de un tiempo, llegaron a un humilde mercado y pararon justo delante de un puesto donde una campesina harapienta y sucia de melena roja vendía sus artículos mientras sostenía a un bebé rubio y de ojos azules. Al momento que el emperador estuvo delante de aquella campesina, Karin exclamo:</p><p>— Aquí termina tu hilo.</p><p>Al escuchar aquello, el emperador enrojeció de la vergüenza y la furia que aquello le había provocado, convencido de que la mujer se había vengado de él por su incredulidad ante su poder, mando a que le cortaran la cabeza inmediatamente no sin antes también desquitarse con la pobre campesina empujándola provocando que el bebé cayese de entre sus brazos y se hiciera tres heridas en cada mejilla.</p><p>Algunos años más tarde, había llegado el momento en que el emperador debía contraer nupcias, pero al no tener ningún candidato en mente, su corte real le recomendó que se casara con el hijo doncel de uno de los comandantes más influyentes, él al no tener nada que perder, acepto.</p><p>Al finalizar la boda, y llegado el momento de quitarle el velo al que sería su compañero por el resto de sus días, el emperador descubrió que aquel doncel tenía tres peculiares marcas en cada mejilla...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>